Pourquoi nous?
by ze1telotte
Summary: Tout se passe après la sixième année. C'est la guerre, et beaucoup de meurtriers son en liberté... même Rogue. Et Hermione a disparu. Où estelle ? HS
1. Prologue

**Bonjours tout le monde! **

**Je sais que je ne devrais pas commencer une autre fic, mais _les malheurs de Snape_ ne m'inspirait vraiment plus! Je la continuerai peut-être un jour! **

**Soit! Maintenant, je commence une fiction beaucoup plus sérieuse, plus triste et plus longue! Du moins, je l'espère! lol **

**Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (on le sera! lol), moi je ne touche rien pour... ça! **

**Mais j'espère quand même gagner quelques reviews! C'est impressionnant le nombre de personnes qui ont lu mon dernierbébé et qui ne m'ont RIEN laissé! Oui, parfaitement, RIEN, NICHT, NADA, NOTHING! **

**Je l'acorde, c'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment débile, et c'est vrai que j'ai honte en la relisant... C'est pour ça, que je quitte les fifics rigolottes, pour me lancer dans un genre complètement nouveau, j'ai nommé... " LA DARK FIC "! **

**Si vous l'acceptez, nous allons plonger dans l'univers d'un personnage très connu, un personnage... **

**Je ne vais pas en dire plus! A part le fait que ce n'est pas un slash, mais une romance hétéro. Mais vous risquez de rencontrez quelques scène violente (Mais pas trop! Ne vous en faites pas!) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

_°§°§°_

**_°§°§° Pourquoi nous? °§°§° _**

_°§°§°**

* * *

** _

**Prologue**

Un souffle de vent ridait la surface de l'eau et flétrissait les arabesques délicatement dessinées par le givre sur les fenêtres.

Tout était triste dans ce parc.

_Son rire manque à ses lieux sombres_…

Une cape noire apparut à l'orée de la Foret Interdite. Sans se laisser décourager par les premiers froids, l'homme s'avança en direction du château. Non ! La tristesse est réservée aux humains, pas aux… _hybrides_. Les images reviennent toujours, l'obsèdent et le rongent…

Pourquoi elle ?

Pourquoi _lui_…

Il était maintenant devant les portes de l'immense édifice désaffecté. Perdu dans de sombres pensées, il les poussa et pénétra dans le lieux qui a accueilli sa jeunesse, ses premiers amours, sa vie. Sans un temps d'arrêt, il se mis en tâche de gravir les escaliers menant à la tour Est.

Plus aucun tableau n'ornait les murs, accentuant encore le style médiéval de la construction.

L'homme s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloire. De loin, on apercevait une silhouette d'ébène, droite dans son austérité. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent alors que son visage regardait à travers la vitre. De longues minutes durant lesquelles les souvenirs les plus lointains resurgirent et lacérèrent son cœur. Soudain, elle flancha. Et tomba sur le sol froid.

Des convulsions s'emparèrent du corps et des sanglots s'envolèrent de son âme, loin des oreilles des autres mortels.

De sa main s'échappa un parchemin froissé par le nombre de foi que sesyeux l'ont parcouru à la recherche d'un réconfort… Une belle écriture fine dévoilait ce mot :

_Pourquoi ?_

Une larme glissa sur sa joue et tomba sur les dalles froides.

D'une voix rauque, très différente de celle d'autrefois, il donna enfin sa réponse.

- Je ne sais pas…

Il passa un doigt sur ses dents.

- ça non plus je ne sais pas…

Un sanglot fit percuter sa mainet sa canine, et un mince filet de sang dévala sur son poignet et envahit sa bouche.

- Cette question, je me le pause toujours… Toujours…

De longues heurs plus tard, la nuit accueillit un homme dont le sang avait laissé un goût métallique dans la bouche, un homme pleurer sur ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie… Sur ce qu'il a gâché.

* * *

**Déjà la fin, je sais! Mais ce n'est que temporaire!**

**Ce n'était QUE le prologue! Si j'ai des reviews je continue! Sinon, je serai triste et je me sucide! lol **

**Merci pour vos commentaires, j'y répondrai, mais... Chuuuuut!**

**On se retrouve tous pour le prochain chapitre? ok?**

**Bisous à vous!**

**Ze1telotte**


	2. Où estelle?

**Hello à tous!**

**Merci àmes deux revieweurs!**

**Je suis très touchée! Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait preuve de compassion à mon manque de reviews!**

**Morsure Amicale** (_Sevy? Un vampire immortel? ouch! Vampire, ok, mais immortel... Je sais pas encore! Merci pour ton compliment! Il me va droitaucoeur! ;-D_) et **eL diablo** (Merci pour ta review. _Je dois admettre que pour quelqu'un qui a pas tout compris... Tu as vraiment bien deviné:-)Chapeau! et oui... mon histoire se passe après le sixème tome, c'est la suite... et c'est bien un HS, mais chuuuut!)_

**Pour le petit BLABLA l'Auteuse Folle, je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre avec une chanson de _Notre Dame de Paris_...**

**Et maintenant, SUITE!**

* * *

**.oO0°0Oo.**

**.oO0°0Oo. OÙ EST-ELLE?** **.oO0°0Oo.**

**.oO0°0Oo.**

La lune venait de se lever et déversait sur Londres une fine lumière tamisée. Un souffle ridait la surface agitée de la Tamise ; il fredonnait l'hymne à l'hiver et enterrait les derniers éclats d'insouciance propre à l'automne qui restaient aux mortels. Les rues étaient toujours plus désertes en raison du froid et les rares passant encore dehors se hâtaient pour retrouver le confort de leur chez soi.

Pourtant, malgré les premiers froids, une silhouette s'avançait lentement sur la chaussée. Ignorant les assauts de la bise, l'homme marchait dans la nuit. Il prenait le temps de placer ses pieds sur le sol gelé et gardait obstinément la tête baissée alors que le vent s'amusait avec ses longues mèches blondes. Durant quelques brefs instants, un réverbère jeta une vague sur le visage fin et jeune, mais malgré la pâle lueur, son expression demeura indéchiffrable.

Il parcouru ainsi quelques centaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter devant un bar à l'aspect plutôt misérable. Toujours tête basse, il pénétra dans l'établissement.

De nombreuses tables en bois noires étaient disséminées dans la pièce de forme plutôt carrée. Aucune lumière électrique ne veillait, seul de maigres braises rougeoyaient dans une cheminée adossée au mur d'en face qui aurait illuminé et réchauffé le cœur des client, et à priori, le pub semblait vide. Ce n'est qu'avec un peu plus d'attention que l'on distinguait un homme scrutant tristement une bière dans la pénombre.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre du côté gauche ; le patron venait d'apparaître derrière le comptoir. Le vieil homme au sourire édenté adressa un amical bonjour au nouveau venu qui leva de profonds yeux bleus.

- Bonjour Tom. Dis-t-il en s'adressant au barman d'une voix dénuée de tout émotion.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi Draco ?

- Qui est cet homme, demanda le dénommé Draco.

- Lui ? Le tenancier se retourna vers son autre client. Oh… C'est Remus Lupin… Mais…

- Merci Tom. Coupa le jeune blond en se dirigeant vers son point d'intérêt.

Slalomant entre les tables, Draco eut tout le loisir d'inspecter l'ex professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il avait été renvoyé de l'école lors de sa troisième année parce qu'il était un loup-garou ; bien qu'il n'ait mordu personne. Du peu qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, toujours les mêmes vieux habits rapiécés, peut-être était-ce ses yeux qui le transformaient ? Ils avaient perdu l'étincelle que tous les élèves de Poudlard lui attribuaient. C'est vrai qu'il avait pris quelques rides et que quelques filaments argentés s'entrelaçaient à ses cheveux châtains… Mais pourquoi donc tant de tristesse émanait donc de lui alors que la quarantaine lui allait si bien ?

Plongé dans sa contemplation, le jeune homme ne vit pas tout de suite qu'il était arrivé devant son aîné, que celui-ci avait déjà levé ses grands yeux dorés vers lui et qu'il restait planté comme un idiot devant lui. Sans perdre plus de temps, Draco tira une chaise et s'assit à la même table que Remus. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et fixa cet importun d'un regard sévère et dur. Mais la politesse dont il fait preuve lui obligea à s'adresser à lui d'une voix très froide :

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Bonjour Remus, répondit le jeune homme le plus timidement.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous venez…

- S'il vous plait, supplia Draco, par pitié ne me rejetez pas !

- Mais…

- Abandonnez ce vousoiement !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Répliqua Lupin d'une voix polaire.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Explosa Malfoy. Jamais je n'aurai eu le courage de le faire ! Je ne suis pas un de ces putains de courageux Griffys !

- Mais alors, poursuivit Remus d'une voix calme, pourquoi avoir accepter la mission de Voldemort ?

A ce nom l'adolescent frissonna, et la tension qui cumulait entre les deux hommes haussa d'un cran. Après quelques instants de gêne, Draco finit par répondre honteusement à la cruelle question tout en gardant ses beaux yeux fixés sur ses mains blanches :

- C'était ça, ou mourir… Après un silence, il leva son regard vers le lycanthrope. Mais c'était avant de m'apercevoir que tuer un homme était un million de foi plus dur que je ne me l'imaginais ! Une seule formule ne suffit pas, et vous le savais pertinemment !

- Cela n'exclue pas le fait que…

- Oui, vous avez tout à fait raison, lâcha Draco d'une voix morne et résignée et retourna à la contemplation de ses mains.

Déstabilisé par ce soudain changement, Remus regarda le garçon sous un autre angle. Il avait perdu son expression d'éternel dédain et il posait maintenant un regard perdu et timide sur le monde…

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa plus chaleureusement Lupin de sa voix douce.

Draco releva son visage surprit sur le lycanthrope puis hocha sa tête de droite à gauche.

- Non, je n'ai pas soif.

- Moi non plus, sourit Lupin, mais je risque de rester ici assez longtemps, alors autant s'occuper comme on peut…

- Pourquoi venir traîner au bistrot alors que vous avez…

- Attention ! Prévient Lupin, renonce à me vousoyer !

- D'accord, se résigna le jeune homme. Alors, pourquoi êtes-v… pourquoi es-tu là alors que tu connais sûrement des gens qui seront d'accord d'être avec toi ?

- Je… En fait… Lupin chercha ses mots. Comment t'expliquer ?

- Est-ce une histoire avec une femme ? Demanda sournoisement l'ancien Serpentard.

- Oui, rougit Remus. Mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses.

- Tu l'as quittée ?

- Non, pas encore… Songea tristement le vieux professeur.

Draco plissa les yeux, comme ébloui. Il ne comprenait pas. Remus avait la chance de pouvoir saisir le bonheur au moins une fois dans sa vie et il le laissait filer…

- Tu es vraiment lâche…

Le lycanthrope leva lentement les yeux et une voix froide s'éleva.

- Qu'as-tu dis ?

- T'es con… Répondit tristement Draco. Tu as la chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien et tu ne le fait pas… De quoi as-tu peur ? explosa soudainement le Serpentard. Dis moi ? De cet enfoiré ?

- Non, je…

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte, poursuivit le jeune homme sur le même ton, tout ce que je donnerai pour pouvoir la retrouver, la voire, lui parler, même si ce n'est que pour lui cracher une insulte…

- Draco…

- Non, arrête avec ça.

- Ecoute…

- Je sacrifierai ma vie pour que ce salaud pourrisse en enfer, ok ?

- Que veut-tu vraiment ?

Un court silence glissa entre eux. Et une réponse des moins stupéfiante frappa Remus.

- Retrouver Hermione et gagner au moins son estime… Faire parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Remus sourit sans se douter que loin de leurs chagrins, un vampire errait seul dans une sombre ruine.

* * *

**_Et si je m'arrêtais là? _**

**_Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée… Comme ça, vous aurez le temps de… _**

**_AÏE! _**

**_OK, OK…_**

* * *

Severus Rogue est un homme finit. Ou plutôt était un homme finit. Maintenant, il avait un but à atteindre: Répondre à la lettre d'Hermione.

Il se souvenait des événements qui entraînèrent cet intérêt soudain.

___+°+°+°+°+°__+°+°+°+°+°+_

_+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+ **Flash Back** +°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+_

___+°+°+°+°+°__+°+°+°+°+°+_

_Un souffle de vent… Un bruit de pas… Une discussion animée dans une rue sombre… Une dispute entre couple… Il criait… Elle pleurait… _

_- Je vous en prie… Miss Granger… _

_- Mais… Pourquoi? _

_- Parce que c'est comme ça. Je… _

_- Vous êtes comme les autres, froid et sans cœur, Rogue! _

_La joue de l'homme recueillit une gifle. Soudain la colère le pris. Il empoigna le bras de la jeune fille et la plaqua contre le mur. _

_Une voix suave chuchota dans la pénombre: _

_- Vous jouez avec le feu miss Granger. Vous savez de quoi je suis capable… _

_En disant ces mots, il passant une de ses mains sur les fesses de la femme qui arrêta de pleurer. Il poursuivit: _

_- Vol… _

_Il se colla un peut plus au corps chaud. Mais le supplice de Granger ne faisait que commencer. _

_- Meurtre… _

_Les larmes s'évanouir de ses joues et envahir celles de l'homme. Sa main jouait à présent avec les longs cheveux de la fille qui le regardait horrifier. _

_- Ne m'oblige pas à aller jusqu'au viole. _

_- Vous… _

_- Chut… laisse moi profiter du seul instant de bonheur que la vie m'offre… _

_Il resserra l'étau de ses bras et enfoui son visage dans sa chevelure pour pleurer. Hermione n'osait faire un geste, mais bientôt les sanglots de Rogue lui firent pitié. _

_Lentement, Severus se laissa tomber à terre, mais garda toujours son corps étroitement collé à celui de Granger. Il voulait qu'elle vive, qu'elle échappe à ces salauds dont il faisait parti. Il voulait tout lui dire, qu'elle sache enfin pourquoi… Il voulait… _

_Il se retrouva à genoux devant son élève, prostré dans la poussière, le visage envahit de larmes… _

_- Part… _

_Ces paroles firent l'effet d'un saut d'eau à Hermione. _

_- Partez… _

_Toujours la même voix froide et cruelle. Mais elle savait à présent que ce n'était qu'un masque. _

_- Fait cesser ce supplice… _

_Il la repoussa brutalement pour qu'elle tombe à terre ou se fasse mal contre le mur. _

_Il criait de nouveau. _

_- Tu entends? _

_Il s'approcha doucement de la fille qui restait immobile la face contre le sol. __Il agrippa une poignée de cheveux et força la jeune sorcière à planter ses yeux dans les siens. _

_- Je veux que vous partiez miss. _

_Hermione frissonna lorsque son regard captura le faisceau de haine qui l'irradiait. _

_- C'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée de venir dans l'antre d'un assassin, Granger… oui… très mauvaise… _

_Il était à présent à cheval sur les hanches de son élève. Il s'accrochait désespérément à la cause de ses tourments. _

_Elle se sentait perdue et la douleur lui arracha quelques gémissements… Et elle remarqua avec horreur l'érection naissante de Rogue. _

_Il ne savait plus où il était mais lorsque il croisa le regard apeuré d'Hermione, il se retira d'elle. Il se releva en se prenant la tête entre les mains. _

_- Non! Je vous… Je… Je ne voulais pas… _

_Elle se releva péniblement et tendis une main vers lui. _

_- Professeur… _

_- Je t'aime. _

_Il s'était saisi de sa main comme d'une bouée, et attirait la jeune fille vers lui. _

_- Je t'aime. _

_Elle le regardait les yeux pleins de larmes. Il berça son amour sur sa poitrine et elle sanglotait contre sa cape.. _

_Tout à coup, le froid l'envahi. Rogue avait transplaner, laissant Hermione seule dans le noir. _

___+°+°+°+°+°__+°+°+°+°+°+_

_____+°+°+°+°+°__+°+°+°+°+°+ _**Fin du Flash Back** _+°+°+°+°+°__+°+°+°+°+°°_

_____+°+°+°+°+°__+°+°+°+°+°+_

Mais après cette lettre, il ne pouvait rester de marbre.

- Hermione…

Il relisait son mot.

Soudain, il se leva et essuya ses larmes.

- Je ferai tout pour te retrouver et te donner la réponse.

Une nouvelle énergie s'empara du vampire. Il regarda la Lune et reposa son regard brûlant d'une fièvre nouvelle sur le parchemin.

- Je te le jure.

Il arracha son regard de sa lettreet le promena dans sur le parc à la recherche d'une tombe blanche.

- Je vous le promets Albus. Votre volonté sera respectée… Elle survivra.

Au firmament, une étoile scintilla de joie en accueillant ses paroles.

* * *

**TBC… **

**Mais seulement si vous laissez une review! **

**Allez… ça vous prend 2 seconde… Mettez juste un OUI ou un NON! J'accepte toutes les reviews… Même les méchantes! lol **

**Bisoux à vous tous! **

**Ze1telotte**


End file.
